Dukes of Burgundy family tree
This is a family tree of the Dukes of Burgundy, from the 9th century to 1482. Image:BurgundyDukes.png rect 174 129 324 169 Richard of Autun rect 407 138 521 166 Adelaide of Auxerre rect 90 189 184 214 Rainier II of Hainaut rect 219 189 271 213 Adelaide of Burgundy rect 322 191 422 216 Hugh the Black rect 500 189 534 206 Willa of Burgundy rect 571 189 705 206 Hugh of Vienne rect 198 244 242 274 Emma of Paris rect 4 235 151 282 Rudolph of France rect 411 218 484 245 Ermengarde of Burgundy rect 543 215 730 240 Gilbert of Chalon rect 254 265 339 312 Hugh the Great rect 366 255 505 283 Lietaud of Macon rect 355 288 517 316 Robert of Vermandois rect 60 335 152 379 Hugh Capet rect 460 329 545 362 Otto, Duke of Burgundy rect 589 328 708 362 Liutgard of Chalon rect 296 374 385 403 Otto-Henry of Burgundy rect 527 377 605 403 Adelbert II of Italy rect 27 388 176 421 Robert II of France rect 450 415 545 458 Otto-William of Burgundy rect 6 461 151 521 Henry I Capet rect 156 478 241 494 Hélie of Semur rect 313 473 419 507 Robert I, Duke of Burgundy rect 494 475 600 506 Ermengarde of Anjou rect 420 528 491 557 Hildegard of Burgundy rect 528 516 641 563 William VIII of Aquitaine rect 16 542 101 570 Hugh of Burgundy (1034–1059) rect 337 553 404 581 Constance of Burgundy rect 457 557 570 584 Alfonso VI of Castile rect 13 643 101 688 Robert of Burgundy, Bishop of Langres rect 111 645 201 688 Renauld of Burgundy, abbot of St. Pierre rect 244 644 295 671 Beatrice of Burgundy (born 1063) rect 330 644 379 673 Guy I of Vignory rect 408 644 470 673 Hélie of Burgundy (born 1061) rect 511 644 621 692 Henry, Count of Portugal rect 639 644 736 692 Theresa, Countess of Portugal rect 583 699 688 746 Alfonso I of Portugal rect 35 712 94 745 Sybille of Nevers rect 147 703 293 748 Hugh I, Duke of Burgundy rect 291 710 408 743 Sybille of Burgundy (1065-1103) rect 445 710 547 741 Eudes I of Burgundy rect 155 761 252 793 Bertrand of Toulouse rect 281 760 350 792 Hélie of Burgundy rect 419 761 501 792 Henry of Burgundy (1083-1131) rect 533 761 601 792 Florine of Burgundy rect 639 761 724 792 Sweyn the Crusader rect 119 801 236 834 Matilda of Mayenne rect 329 800 434 830 Hugh II of Burgundy rect 36 848 111 880 Aremburge of Burgundy rect 120 848 170 880 Ducissa of Burgundy rect 199 848 299 894 Raymond of Grignon rect 357 845 415 877 Clemence of Burgundy rect 433 848 492 880 Henry III of Donzy rect 512 848 598 893 Henry of Burgundy, Bishop of Autun rect 602 855 692 887 Hugh the Red rect 49 884 127 916 Roger II of Sicily rect 147 886 216 917 Sybille of Burgundy rect 307 891 432 938 Gauthier of Burgundy rect 474 898 542 931 Aigeline of Burgundy rect 562 900 652 931 Hugh I of Vaudemont rect 653 888 737 932 Robert of Burgundy, Bishop of Autun rect 4 921 72 951 Matilda of Burgundy rect 105 921 211 951 William VII of Montpellier rect 251 956 357 986 Eudes II of Burgundy rect 414 956 496 984 Marie of Champagne (1128-1190) rect 215 1004 282 1032 Alice of Burgundy (1146-1192) rect 357 1004 492 1032 Mahaut of Limais rect 528 1004 623 1032 Robert IV of Auvergne rect 107 1043 203 1068 Beatrice d'Albon rect 271 1043 374 1068 Hugh III of Burgundy rect 446 1043 543 1068 Alice of Lorraine rect 5 1085 125 1118 Amadeo IV of Savoy rect 160 1085 227 1118 Marguerite of Burgundy rect 274 1093 399 1126 Beatrice of Montferrat rect 439 1088 562 1131 Guigues VI of Viennois rect 563 1088 631 1117 Mahaut of Burgundy rect 645 1074 736 1121 John, Count of Chalon rect 70 1141 132 1173 Simon I of Semur rect 167 1143 260 1175 Marie-Ducissa of Burgundy rect 291 1146 340 1175 Alice of Burgundy (born 1177) rect 379 1144 467 1175 Bernard VII of Mercœur rect 478 1145 576 1190 Alexander of Montagu rect 610 1156 706 1176 Beatrice of Rion rect 11 1186 172 1217 Infanta Teresa, Countess of Flanders rect 222 1186 326 1217 Eudes III of Burgundy rect 371 1186 453 1217 Alice of Vergy rect 76 1227 151 1261 Humbert III de Thoire rect 189 1227 246 1261 Beatrice of Burgundy (born 1216) rect 287 1230 358 1262 Joanna of Burgundy rect 402 1229 520 1261 Raoul II of Lusignan rect 521 1229 586 1261 Alice of Burgundy (1204-1266) rect 618 1229 713 1259 Robert I of Clermont rect 25 1264 163 1312 Beatrice of Navarre, Duchess of Burgundy rect 214 1273 319 1305 Hugh IV of Burgundy rect 373 1277 483 1309 Yolande de Dreux (1212-1248) rect 58 1323 163 1367 Isabelle of Burgundy rect 204 1331 336 1367 Rudolf I of Habsburg rect 346 1324 436 1369 Hugh, Viscount of Avallon rect 469 1328 534 1359 Maguerite of Chalon rect 535 1325 620 1367 Beatrice, Lady of Grignon rect 662 1326 729 1370 Hugh VIII of La Marche rect 89 1382 162 1413 Alice of Burgundy (1233-1273) rect 193 1382 287 1413 Henry III of Brabant rect 324 1382 487 1413 Marguerite, Lady of Molinot rect 528 1380 608 1406 William III of Mont-St. Jean rect 425 1414 545 1443 Maud of Dampierre rect 605 1407 721 1444 Eudes of Nevers and Auxerre rect 445 1451 519 1487 Joanna of Burgundy (1253-1271) rect 548 1454 617 1485 Margaret of Burgundy, Queen of Sicily rect 652 1452 737 1485 Charles I of Naples rect 466 1489 600 1535 Yolande of Burgundy rect 320 1495 416 1528 Jean Tristan of France rect 637 1499 737 1530 Robert III of Flanders rect 30 1437 101 1467 John of Burgundy (1231-1268) rect 146 1431 262 1474 Agnes of Dampierre rect 21 1480 117 1522 Beatrice of Burgundy, Dame de Bourbon rect 160 1480 270 1525 Robert, Count of Clermont rect 88 1526 195 1544 Duke of Bourbon rect 263 1535 368 1566 Robert II of Burgundy rect 430 1536 581 1566 Agnes of France, Duchess of Burgundy rect 18 1632 84 1664 Joanna of Burgundy (1290-1317) rect 132 1628 211 1672 Philip VI of France rect 55 1283 139 1626 Robert of Tonnerre rect 178 1589 246 1622 Joanna of Tonnerre rect 217 1629 320 1659 Hugh V of Burgundy rect 355 1579 423 1609 Blanche of Burgundy (1288–1348) rect 456 1579 513 1609 Edward of Savoy rect 469 1622 552 1652 Margaret of Burgundy, Queen of France rect 357 1616 435 1663 Louis X of France rect 536 1579 617 1621 Louis of Burgundy rect 657 1577 727 1623 Matilda of Hainault rect 296 1672 398 1702 Eudes IV of Burgundy rect 571 1667 675 1699 Jeanne III, Countess of Burgundy rect 583 1626 668 1656 Philip V of France rect 9 1705 110 1765 Jeanne I, Countess of Auvergne rect 182 1714 295 1759 Philip of Burgundy, Count of Auvergne rect 74 1770 144 1801 Joanna of Burgundy rect 153 1771 220 1801 Marguerite of Burgundy (born 1345) rect 228 1770 351 1817 Philip I of Burgundy rect 391 1770 557 1814 Marguerite III of Dampierre rect 617 1714 705 1744 John II of France rect 604 1769 720 1817 Philip II of Burgundy rect 3 1854 90 1886 Amadeo VIII of Savoy rect 126 1855 194 1886 Mary of Burgundy (1386-1422) rect 222 1857 293 1888 Catherine of Burgundy rect 330 1857 424 1888 Leopold IV, Duke of Austria rect 442 1857 552 1903 Philip II, Count of Nevers rect 586 1857 658 1904 Bonne of Artois rect 7 1906 107 1939 Joanna of St. Pol rect 141 1893 269 1940 Antoine of Brabant rect 307 1893 391 1939 Elisabeth, Duchess of Luxembourg rect 463 1906 577 1939 William II, Duke of Bavaria-Straubing rect 632 1908 705 1939 Marguerite of Burgundy (1374-1441) rect 376 1941 488 1988 John the Fearless rect 139 1949 314 1982 Margaret of Bavaria-Straubing rect 3 1993 85 2024 Adolph I, Duke of Cleves rect 127 1994 192 2027 Marie of Burgundy (1393-1463) rect 232 1994 299 2027 Anne of Burgundy rect 340 1994 412 2027 John of Lancaster, 1st Duke of Bedford rect 515 1996 585 2027 Agnes of Burgundy rect 629 1996 721 2027 Charles I, Duke of Bourbon rect 32 2029 123 2075 Louis, Dauphin of France (1397–1415) rect 153 2032 274 2074 Margaret of Burgundy (1393-1441) rect 306 2040 402 2072 Arthur III of Brittany rect 189 2077 308 2122 Infanta Isabel, Duchess of Burgundy rect 366 2074 494 2121 Philip III of Burgundy rect 554 2041 648 2074 Bonne of Artois rect 559 2076 670 2124 Michelle of Valois rect 203 2134 272 2164 Antoine of Burgundy rect 276 2134 324 2164 Joseph of Burgundy rect 317 2167 439 2217 Charles I of Burgundy rect 505 2137 601 2166 Margaret of York rect 497 2168 612 2215 Catherine of Valois rect 139 2185 256 2217 Isabelle of Bourbon rect 224 2222 450 2266 Mary of Burgundy rect 411 2222 559 2266 Maximilian I of Habsburg When Charles died in an attempt to conquer Lorraine in 1477, both Louis XI, King of France, and Maximilian of Habsburg claimed the Burgundian inheritance. Eventually, the Duchy of Burgundy and Artois reverted to France, while the Low Countries and the Franche-Comté came under Habsburg rule. Despite the loss of the Duchy, the Habsburgs still used the title of Duke of Burgundy for their Burgundian territories. See also * Count of Burgundy * County of Burgundy * Duchy of Burgundy * Duke of Burgundy * King of Burgundy * Kingdom of Burgundy Family tree Burgundy